


i'm dying, i'm breathing

by danhowellsjeans



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, edd beats tord up and cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhowellsjeans/pseuds/danhowellsjeans
Summary: tord comes back.
Relationships: Edd/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	i'm dying, i'm breathing

He stood in front of me for the first time in months.

He had no expression clear on his face, and I’d never been able to read eyes. It infuriated me, how calm he looked. His robotic arm in plain view, his cheek still a bit red from the wounds...yet he looked so calm.

Tom and Matt stood by my side. Tom was shaking, I could feel it. He’d already downed all the drink he’d brought with him. Matt wasn’t looking at anyone. I couldn’t blame him.

My hands were clenched into tight fists. I took a shaky step forward, and I felt a hand try and grab me. I shook it off, moving forward until I was right in front of Tord.

I made eye contact with him. I wish he’d looked scared. I wish...he’d given me a reason to back away. But he just stared me down.

So I swung. My fist connected with his face, and he just took it. I kept hitting him and hitting him, and he just kept taking it. I was screaming, I think. Someone was. Tears ran down my face, and he was still so  _ fucking calm.  _

Hands grabbed me, tearing me away from him, and I went limp. My knuckles hurt, bruised and covered in our blood. I was shaking from the sobs that hit me as I fell to my knees.

“Tord...I hate you so  _ fucking much.  _ I don’t know...I don’t know why you came back. I don’t know why you thought it’d be a good idea,” I choked out, though I was crawling towards him. Somehow, nobody stopped me. Some emotion flickered across Tord’s face, and it spurred my next words even more.

“I hate you so much, but... _ fuck _ , I can’t stop loving you.” A choked noise. Several, actually, only one of which was from Tord. I was over him at this point, looking into his wide eye. I grabbed the collar of that stupid uniform he wore, pulling him up from the ground. 

The kiss surprised everyone. I could feel his hands shakily grab at the back of my hoodie, but I didn’t hold it long enough to give him the satisfaction. He looked like he was going to cry when I pulled back, pushing myself to my feet. I didn’t look at him as I spoke once more.

“Don’t bother coming back unless you’re going to stay.”


End file.
